rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Feelings I Want You to Know
EXP Awarded Roleplay Destiny had wondered off earlier in the day, telling Jin that she was going to go check on something. She knew that, despite informing him that she would be safe and would return promptly, he would still come looking for her. It probably didn't help that she had been gone longer than anticipated. It wasn't her intentions to be layer than she vowed. She did not plan on getting lost and she was to nervous to ask the people that kept passing by her. She was starting to wish that she had brought her cloak along with it, being unnerved that she could not hide in its confides for a sense of security as she tried to find her way. Why had she gone alone when she was still trying to get use to finding her way around? Why didn't she ask Jin to come with her? She sighed softly, a few strands of her snow white hair fell in front of her silver eyes as she looked down, hugging herself slightly. She wanted to do nothing but hide somewhere, anywhere at this point. Her mind tried to ease her nerves with a memory that she found soothing. One of a beautiful moonlight night, her first night at Shade. She sat somewhere out of the way, sadly sticking out like a sore thumb, as she allowed the memory to act as her temporary comfort, trying to hold back the small tears of fear that threatened to form. Eric was just heading to training when he saw a small white haired girl sitting in some walkway. "What is she doing there?" Eric pondered and walked over to her slowly before kneeling beside her. "Miss Ashnah? Why are you being here all alone?" Eric asked as he lowed his head to look up to her, brushing the few strands of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Destiny jumped slightly, looking up as her eyes widened slightly, a light blush forming as Eric tucked a few strands of her hair back behind her ear. "M..Mr. L...Light? U..Umm...I...I was g... going to ch..check s.. something b...but I f...fear I..I may have g..gotten lost..." She admitted softly. She wondered why he was out here but yet thankful that he was. He was someone she knew and trusted, and the source of the memory she was using for comfort. "I see you still remember me" Eric said with a smile. "Well where were you going? I can take you there if you want." Eric offered as he helped her up onto her feet, once again Eric had forgotten whatever troubles he had in the past and even present. Destiny stood up with Eric's help, gently wiping away the forming tears. She gave him a soft warm smile, feeling much calmer. "I...I w...was s.. suppose to m..meet up with J..Jin at the t.. training r..room. A...And of course I..I remember you. W...We may have o..only met once b...but I try r...really hard to remember everyone I..I meet." She said cheerfully. Once again, she felt safe and that there was no need to be afraid around Eric. "Well, you are lucky, I am also heading to the training room. And that's quite impressive of you. Come, I'll take you to the training room" Eric offered as he stood beside her, getting ready to walk. Destiny smiled brightly at him, nodding her head as her eyes shone with gratitude. "Th...Thank you s...so much M..Mr. L..Light." She said. She hoped Jin was still waiting there instead of out searching for her. She didn't want to waste Eric's time, especially after how nice he had been to her. Besides, there was something she wanted to ask him and figured this would be the opportune time to do so, as long as it wouldn't be too much trouble for him. She decided to wait until they were on their way and bring it up with some small talk. Maybe she could then build up the courage to ask him. Eric nodded and walked out of the hallway and made his way to the training room with the White haired girl. "No problem. And how was your rest the other night? I watched over you as you slept." Eric asked as he walked, trying to create some conversation with the shy girl Destiny walked beside him, smiling softly as a light blush gave a rosy tint to her cheeks. "I..It was g..good. Th...Thank you. A...And you d.. didn't have to watch over me. Y...You should have g..gotten some sleep t..too." She said. She was grateful that he watched over her and the thought made her blush a bit more noticeable as it began two shades darker. He was so kind to have done that, but she was still concerned about his health none the less, knowing how important sleep can be. Eric noticed her blushes and chuckled a little. "It was fine. I couldn't sleep afterwards...Nightmares began to start again... I just continued to watch over you." Eric sighed a little as he continued to walk, occasionally looking over to Destiny to check on her or was it to check on her cute rosy blush on her pale skin. Even though Eric has pale skin as pale as the girl next to him, her blush was very noticeable even if he were to blush. Maybe that was because he didn't blush before, not even a little Destiny looked over at Eric, her silver eyes softening. "I.. I'm sorry. I...I know how h...hard it is to sleep w..when nightmares s..start up. I...I wish I c...could help you w..with the nightmares s..so you c...can sleep b..better." She said. She had noticed how he occasionally glanced at her as they walked. She wasn't sure why he did so but she noticed something in the way he glanced at her that made her feel like she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and chest. That sort of good nervous feeling she had read about in a few books that Jin had purchased for her prior to their arrival. "It's alright. Sometimes not all problems have a solution. And I've gotten used to sleeping less and less." Eric stated bluntly. After awhile, Eric just kept silent as the couple continued to walk. Destiny gently chewed on her bottom lip, deciding it was now or never. She had built up some courage, not a lot as evident in her now bright rosy cheeks that were a clear contrast to her usual lly pale skin. She took a deep shaky breath, Eric's silence making her fear slightly that she missed her chance before she looked over at him. "U...Umm....M...Mr. L...Light? I....u..umm...h...have a q.. question t...too ask. Y....You d... don't have t...to a..answer i...if you d... don't w..want t...to th...though." She said slyly, fighting the urge to look down in an attempt to hide her face. She mentally chided herself as she took notice the last her nerves had cause her to stutter and fumble over her words more than usual and the courage she had managed to build up was slowly grasping through her fingers, hoping that she could get the question out before her hands could start to tremble. "You can ask me anything..Besides maybe anything relating to my line of work." Eric chuckled as he noticed the girl nervously grasping her fingers and being a more nervous than usual. Eric looked at her and gave a comforting smile and patted her shoulder. Destiny looked at him, giving him a small smile in return, finding some comfort and a small boost of confidence in the touch before taking another deep breath to calm herself. "W....W...Well....I...I heard that th..there is g..going to be a ball and I...I was wondering if m... maybe....y...you would like to attend it....w...with me?" She asked shyly, gently biting the inside of her bottom lip in slight nervousness. She knew she probably wasn't the ideal choice for him to attend the ball with and she had no idea if he had already intended to go with anyone else. Sure they had seemed to have grown close in the little time they had known each other but she knew that she was pretty average. That's why she was prepared in case she was rejected. She figured she would ask since she felt comfortable around him and was closer to him than any of the other students she met besides Jin, who she was hoping would go with a certain someone else. Besides, there was something about Eric that made her chest feel warm in that good fuzzy way so. Eric paused in his tracks at the request of the girl. No one had actually asked him to a ball before, mostly because he was always lonely and didn't had much friends. Even if he did, those friends of his would be afraid to ask him out as his father had already threaten them. Eric turned to the girl and smiled as something warm within him sparked. "Y-yes. I will. Anything for you Miss Ashnah. its also because you are the first ever person to ask me to a ball." Eric agreed with a smile as he hugged the girl in front of him. Destiny's eyes widened in surprise. Not only was he hugging her but she had said yes. She smiled happily at him as she hugged him in return, her cheeks now a deep dark crimson red. "R... Really? I...I s..sort of f... figured that s..someone w.. would have asked y...you by this point. A...And thank you f..for saying y..yes." She said. She was surprised that she had been the first to ask him and there was something about being in his embrace that made her feel warm inside as well as happy, not matter what troubles had previously plaques her mind. "No problem...But maybe I should be the one thanking you for asking me out first." Eric smiled as he pulled away from the hug and looked down into her eyes and her red crimson painted face. "You're cute and beautiful at the same time with the blush." Eric complimented and stroke the side of her cheek. Destiny's blush seemed to spread as she looked into his eyes, leaning into his touch ever so slightly. "Th...Thank you...N...No one has e...ever said that a...about me b..before. A...And y..you are q...quite handsome." She said softly Eric blushed as Destiny complimented on his looks which was also a first by someone that he had only just met. "...Y-you think so?" Eric leaned in closer to Destiny and held her hands, they were soft and cold even though Eric's hands and body were as cold as hers. Destiny nodded shyly as she looked up at him, taking notice of his blush. "Y...Yes. I..I do." She said softly, her blush seeming to spread a bit more as Eric held her hands, wondering why he leaned in closer to her. She took note of how his hands felt against her own. Like hers, they were cold, but still retained some warmth to them. They were noticeably bigger than hers but no more than three inches and she could tell that, unlike hers, his hands seemed to be battle worn. "Your hands..are soft and cold..like mine" Eric said as he leaned his head closer to hers while blushing a light shade of rose red. His breathing was cold as he could also feel Destiny's breath being cold as well. "It seems the both of us are cold as well..huh?" Eric said with a smile Destiny gave a shy smile as she looked up at him, giving a small nod. She wasn't sure why he continued to lean closer or why the feeling of his cold breath softly on her face caused a strange shiver to crawl up her spine. She knew it wasn't out of fear, but her naive innocent mind could not place the feeling. "I..It would seem s..so." She said, speaking barely above a whisper at this point. She noticed that his blush had chosen to make itself known against his pale complexion and this caused her own blush to darken and spread, almost as if it had a mind of its own. "Destiny....I mean...Miss Ashnah...I...feel...very at ease with you during that night...and even with the heat of the Vacutian sun...being with you has made me all cool..but warm and fuzzy on the inside...And that I can feel a special connection with you even if we just briefly met... I want to tell you that you mean a lot and I want to go on that dance with you.." Eric said as he lifted her hands up with and leaned his head against her head, touching both of their noses together Destiny's eyes widened, the blush spreading as if it had the intention of making her face resemble a tomato. The way Eric had said her first name made her heart flutter as she looked into his eyes. "I...I am honored th...that you will g..go to the b..ball with me. A...And I..I feel the s..same way. E...Even when we first met....th...there was something about you th...that put me a...at ease....I...I felt safe a...and not as n.. nervous as I n..normally am. I...I was even as to s..sleep peacefully m..my first night here b.. because of you. E...Even now, I...I feel like th...there is no need t...to be nervous o...or shy. I...I feel like I...I have n..no troubles....o..or no w..worries....l...like e... everything will b...be alright. M..My chest a.. always feels s...so warm and f..fuzzy whenever I... I'm around you. Y...You mean a...a lot to me a..as well, Eric...I...I mean, Mr. Light." She said, briefly closing her eyes when she felt him lean his head against her own and their noses touch. She couldn't fully describe how she felt at the current point in time but if she had to try, she would say that she felt at peace and that their fates had been intertwined by some unseen force, possible by the special connection they both shared. Eric tried his best to find the words to Destiny's compliments, he was too busy gathering his thoughts and feelings towards the girl he had just met, had his father been here or even watching what has unfolded right in front of him, he would have gone furious. All Eric could do was just smile dumbly at the girl that was in front of him. Had he just confessed his feelings towards girl and so did she? Is this what it felt like falling in love is really like? Eric just struggled to find the words to even describe his feelings now, Eric just stared at Destiny like a dumb sheep. Destiny couldn't help but smile back at him. She didn't know much about romance. In fact, calling her a novice about the subject might as well be an understatement. But something about the moment felt right to her. She wasn't sure but it felt as if they both had just made some sort of confession to one another; a confession that seemed to only strengthen that mysterious connection between them. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Was this that unseen force that had rendered Jin to his broken, dream-like state their first day at Shade? Because that was close to how she felt now. She felt like she was in a dream-like state, continuing to smile at Eric as if she was the happiest girl in the world. She struggled to find the right words to describe the emotions that swirled in her heart, but none came to mind. She had no way of describing this feeling, not even to the one she was sharing it with. Eric looked at Destiny straight in the eyes and slowly closed his and reopening them while taking a deep breath. "Miss Ashna- Screw it...Destiny...I...Know this is only been at least 12 hours of our meeting but I need to let you know my feelings...Feelings that I have never felt until I have met you. Feelings I was told to suppress by my very own father. Feelings I want you to know. Destiny, I love you." Eric blushed as he said those words. Was he sure that he was truly in love with the girl he had just met? Is it really love or its just a feeling of attraction of a boy to a girl? No, this is definitely love Eric and Destiny are feeling he thought to himself. The only time he had every shown this side of him was when he was with his sister but now, he is doing it with a girl he had just met and the girl the love of his life. Destiny's eyes widened as the world around them seemed to stop. Her blush seemed to darken as his words echoed within her head. She felt the warmth in her chest grow until it consumed her inside. Heart skipped a beat as those three simple words left his mouth. Was she dreaming? No. There was no way it was. Even if it all seemed like it was, everything as all too real. She looked him in the eyes, using his words to fuel her confidence as she began to speak. "M..Mr. L...Ligh....E...Eric....I'm s..sorry that y..your father made you s..suppress your f..feelings. N...No one should be forced to e...endure something like that. E...Even though w..we have not known e..each other v..very long..I..I am c..certain of one th...thing a..and that thing i..is how I f..feel. I..I didn't know h..how to e..express my f...feelings until now. I...I have never felt this way a..about anyone e..else and..and it f..feels right with you. Wh...What I am tr...trying to s...say is...I...I love you t..too, Eric." She said, confessing her feelings for him, each word she spoke ringing with the emotion she felt. That emotion, was love. However, she was snapped out of her dream-like state when she heard Jin calling her name. She knew better than to ignore him because he tended to worry over her. She looked towards Eric with an apologetic smile, but her blush still evident on her cheek. "I...I fear I have to go now. J..Jin is looking for me." She said before leaning up, gently placing a shy tender kiss on his left cheek while slipping a piece of paper into his right hand. She had written her contact information on that exact slip of paper before heading out earlier in the day, thankful she had not lost it. When she stepped back, she gave Eric another warm smile before running off towards where she heard Jin's voice, looking back over her shoulder to wave at the one she had just confessed her feelings to, the one who was the love of her life. Eric was struck dumb founded when the girl he had just fallen in love with gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Slowly reaching up, Eric slowly touched the area that Destiny had kissed. Slowly looking at the girl as she skipped away, Eric could feel his heart actually skipping a beat as his thoughts went back to the sudden kiss. No one had ever kissed him before. All of the things he dreamed about has finally happened with this one girl he had to just met. Eric slowly wave back at Destiny as she waved at him, leaving for her brother. As he lifted his hand to wave, Eric felt a piece of paper within his palms, opening them, Eric saw the contact numbers in the crumbled up paper. "Looks like..she's given me her number...I don't know what to do with it...This is the first time I've been asked out and gave a kissed to.." Eric said as his whole body relaxed as he walked back to his room.Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1